


even in my worst times (you saw the best in me)

by themadwoman (apollosgoldenlyre)



Series: Dress [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Self-Acceptance, and then she does, annabeth doesnt like dress shopping, background percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosgoldenlyre/pseuds/themadwoman
Summary: A one-shot about Annabeth in which she kind of comes into her own after she's done saving the world.there will be a part two!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Dress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	even in my worst times (you saw the best in me)

Annabeth used to be a horrible dress shopper.

Years ago, she viewed the activity as bothersome and frustrating. It had seemed like there was a problem with every item she tried on – if it wasn’t an ill-fitting shape, then it was the color washing out her skin tone or outdated designs that didn’t fit her personality. Come senior year of high school, Annabeth was in her own personal hell. She’d had to shop for prom as well as two different award ceremonies and her graduation. During a stress-induced rant, she had asked Sally Jackson-Blofis why students were expected to be dressed up under their caps and gowns if no one was going to see what they were wearing, anyway. The woman had just smiled affectionately at Annabeth and patted her arm.

A week later, Sally had insisted on accompanying Annabeth to the mall to help her find what she needed. It didn't take long for her to notice how Annabeth struggled to choose something even worthy of a try-on, so Sally had rolled up her sleeves and gone to the rescue. She gave gentle suggestions here and there, and made a few of her own selections to send into the dressing room with Annabeth. All of the dresses had been beautiful, of course. Sally had great taste. Still, Annabeth had found herself squirming in each one she put on. Eventually - after four stores and nearly twenty dresses later - Sally had pulled Annabeth aside for an honest conversation. It was upon talking to Sally that Annabeth came to the realization that it wasn’t just the dresses that made her uneasy. She was uncomfortable in her own skin.

Growing up, she hadn’t put much thought or effort into her appearance. It had seemed like such a trivial thing to worry about when there were literal monsters, angry gods, and evil titans out to get her. She had lived at Camp Half-Blood most of her life and spent many days covered in dirt, sweat, monster dust, and blood. Frayed jeans and threadbare t-shirts were all that Annabeth had known up to that point, so seeing herself draped in formal wear had been somewhat of a shock.

The other truth was that she had never really considered herself to be pretty. She definitely hadn’t thought of herself as unattractive, but “pretty” had been a word that was saved for the Aphrodite children. It seemed to be too much of an overstatement for Annabeth’s perpetually ruffled state. It was for that reason that when she stood in front of the dressing room mirror and saw herself in a fitted, dark blue gown meant for Percy’s prom, she didn’t know how to react. Admittedly, she had thought she looked kind of nice, but the idea had seemed intimidating. Did she actually look silly? Was it too out-of-character for her?

Sally had led Annabeth to a bench outside of the store after Annabeth had walked out of the dressing room sulking and empty-handed. The older woman had reassured Annabeth that she was, in fact, beautiful and that there was nothing wrong with stepping out of her comfort zone. She’d said that Annabeth could pull off anything she decided to wear and that it would only amplify all of her natural features. Besides, Sally had said, Percy seemed to be more than smitten with Annabeth, regardless of her appearance.

After some light blushing on Annabeth’s part, Sally had embraced the young girl in a much-needed hug, and the two of them resumed their search for a prom dress. That day, Annabeth learned how specific dress styles accentuated certain bodily features, and how jewel tones seemed to seemed to suit her best. She also learned that she just when she thought she couldn't be any more thankful for her boyfriend's mother, she was. When all was said and done, she’d gone back to for the blue gown she’d ditched at the last store before their break.

On prom night, Percy had nearly drooled (as was usual for him). Except that time, he wasn’t asleep – he was gawking shamelessly at Annabeth, instead.

It was also during that year that Annabeth had learned of the effects she had on her boyfriend while wearing a dress. He couldn’t keep his eyes (nor his hands, for that matter) off of her. This discovery led to some very interesting situations later on that still made her face heat up at the memories. Even seven years later, Annabeth still chose to use this information to her advantage.

She and a few of her work associates had been invited to a gala celebrating the opening of her firm’s latest project – a new history museum in Midtown. The event was sure to be a bore, filled with incessant small talk and an overpriced dinner, but she was looking forward to seeing the place come to life. Not to mention, the night would undoubtedly serve as an opportunity to network with all of the big names that were expected to attend.

After receiving the official invitation at work, Annabeth hit up a few local shops to begin looking for a new ensemble. The dress code was listed as “cocktail attire,” and unfortunately, none of the four dresses currently hanging in her closet at home met the necessary criteria. She’d look for something classy, she thought. Sophisticated, but still youthful. Thankfully, the invites had included plus-ones, so she would have Percy to keep her company. She'd have to make sure that whatever she chose was something her boyfriend wouldn’t mind looking at all night (thought she doubted she could get it wrong).

Annabeth mused over her thoughts as she moved swiftly down the sidewalk to her next destination. She had really come into her own over the years. She now possessed a womanly confidence that her eighteen-year-old self would have flinched at. She supposed it had all started with Sally Jackson and the Great Prom Dress Hunt of 2012, but the changes within herself had really taken flight during her first years of college. Annabeth had considered Sally’s words of encouragement from their shopping trip and had started out with small alterations to her appearance. She’d learned how to do a couple of intricate-looking braids and tried them out a couple of times, weaving them into her hair and attempting to tame some of the frizz in her curls. On some occasions, she’d swipe on a little bit of mascara and some tinted lip balm before heading to class or going to meet up with Percy. Annabeth had found that she was becoming more comfortable with herself and the idea that she could still be a warrior, but be able feel pretty, too. In fact, she’d started to see these little actions as a small form of self-care.

Percy had noticed everything, of course. He’d make it a point to comment on whatever Annabeth had done differently that day. He showed his admiration by tracing her braids with his fingers and tugging on loose curls, or by leaning in to softly kiss her eyelids, or by telling her that the strawberry flavor of her lip balm was becoming his favorite.

It wasn’t long before Annabeth had finally begun to feel _normal_. She had managed to start feeling like any other girl away at college who hung out with friends, and was still building a relationship with her loving boyfriend, and trying to graduate with honors. Now, she was proud to be just another woman navigating the hustle and bustle of New York City, who shared a cozy two-bedroom apartment with the same doting and devastatingly handsome boyfriend. Annabeth and Percy hadn’t faced a monster or malicious deity in years. The resurfacing of traumas from their demigod pasts was far less frequent now than it used to be. Instead of solemn conversations about who was going to save the world and how they were going to do it, Percy and Annabeth now held spirited debates about who the better Mario Kart driver was, and giddily discussed their inevitable engagement.

Annabeth smiled as she entered a boutique, briefly envisioning herself trying on another dress – one long and white. Sally would be there with Estelle, and so would Piper, and they’d all be chattering excitedly…

Annabeth pulled herself from her daydream before it could run away with her, and focused on the clothing rack in front of her. Those fantasies would have to wait until the ring was on her finger. She imagined it wouldn’t be much longer, anyway. She’d do her most important dress shopping one day, and she’d be sure to pick out something that Percy would lose his mind over. For now, though, she’d have to settle for a gala and a cocktail dress that he could get imaginative with.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a two-part series inspired by Taylor Swift's "Dress" (in other words: part two will be a little saucy *wink, wink*). I guess you could consider this one a prologue, of sorts.


End file.
